memefandomcom-20200213-history
Ain't Got Rhythm
Ain't Got Rhythm is a song from Phineas and Ferb that became popular with "You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood" meme. These are a set of memes involving edits that make the song faster. Originally, Ain't Got Rhythm was a song made in a Season 1 episode of Phineas and Ferb called "Dude, we're getting the band back together". It got popular as a meme in January 2017, along with Bee Movie edits, by a YouTuber called ShonkyWonkyDonkey. Lyrics Phineas: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm But listen what you're doing right there! With that stamp and a book You've got a real nice hook Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare Sherman: I have no idea what you're talking about I've got as much rhythm as that chair What happened to me was a tragedy But I don't have to be a millionaire Look, I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books that I can read All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's What more could a librarian need? Woman: Ssh! Sherman: Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm! Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me Don't you see what you were doing right then? That's a wicked groove you were starting to move Mister, you got rhythm times ten Sherman: I think perhaps that you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat It's no big crime, I just can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on a T-shirt Or hit a power-chord guitar They were screaming my name I guess it's a shame But I don't need to be a rock star Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm! I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me! Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Seems like they all agree! Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you're laying down Sherman: (I ain't got rhythm!) Phineas: Some funky syncopation! Sherman: I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you got that beat! Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet! Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: It's time for you to rock Phineas and Sherman: A brand new generation Library patrons: Brand new generation Sherman: Gonna rock a Phineas and Sherman: Brand new generation Sherman: Because I ain't got rhythm! Woman: (sigh) Would you just go join the band? (Music style shifts to a double-time gospel feel) Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Hey, hey! Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Hey, look at...! Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Look at that trick! Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Check it out! Look at me! (Drum solo) Sherman: Hey, I got rhythm! Category:Pages by Nk-the-epic Category:Youtube Memes Category:Songs Category:Memes Category:Memes with profanity Category:Realistic-Cartoon Like Category:Discussion Category:Dancing memes